


Это ты...

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Это ты...

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Шерлок/Джон  
  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+184 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
\- Зачем было забираться ко мне в душ? Ты не мог подождать?..  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
такая себе зарисовка)  
захотелось)  
---|---  
  
_Я разрешаю тебе прикоснуться к моим губам._  
Прикоснуться к моим мечтам, я разрешаю.  
Я разрешаю тебе прикоснуться ко мне любя,  
Я так сильно люблю тебя, - все тебе разрешаю.* 

\- Ничего объяснить мне не хочешь? – угрюмо поинтересовался Джон у скучающего на диване сожителя.  
\- Не испытываю ни малейшего желания. – бесцветным голосом ответил Шерлок.  
\- А ты попытайся его испытать! – повышая голос, потребовал Ватсон. – Бога ради, Шерлок, ты можешь уяснить, наконец, что такое личное пространство?  
\- Джон… - предупреждающее, но оставленное без внимания.  
\- Зачем было забираться ко мне в душ? Ты не мог подождать?  
Шерлок посмотрел на доктора так, будто должен объяснять очевидные вещи идиоту. Но после секундного замешательства, все-таки ответил:  
\- Это сэкономило нам время.  
\- Ну да, по твоей логике, теперь чтобы экономить время, мы должны мыться в душе одновременно, а чтобы сэкономить место – что?, спать в одной постели?  
\- При определенных обстоятельствах, это было бы более целесообразно. – невозмутимо согласился сыщик.  
Джон был сердит, ему даже думать об этом не хотелось, а вот представилось все более чем! Он тряхнул головой и перевел дыхание. Ему хотелось высказать Шерлоку все, о том, например, что их совместное купание только отняло у них время. Они постоянно натыкались друг на друга, Шерлок все время норовил наступить доктору на ноги, толкал локтями и пинал коленями, а один раз даже вышиб ему воздух из легких, нечаянно ударив затылком в лоб. Вместо пяти минут, которые Джон Ватсон потратил бы один, у них ушло пятнадцать…  
Джон понимал, что может сколько угодно злиться и кипеть, но прекрасно знал, что его соседу до этого нет никакого дела. Поэтому, счел это пустой тратой энергии и времени.  
К тому же, поразмыслив, доктор признался сам себе, что у Шерлока утренние процедуры в душе всегда занимают минимум двадцать минут, а с Джоном он справился намного быстрее. Легкая улыбка коснулась его губ.  
Если бы на месте Шерлока был другой человек, Джон счел бы это очень не тонким намеком, но ему в соседи достался Шерлок-чертов-асексуал-Холмс, поэтому такой вариант Джон сразу же отверг. И улыбка, совершенно не сочетающаяся с состоянием его души в этот момент, погасла. Детектив заметил это.  
\- Ты не особо возражал. – заговорил внезапно Шерлок, тихим голосом.  
\- Что? – до Джона не сразу дошел смысл оброненных Шерлоком слов.  
Холмс раздраженно фыркнул, пока доктор соображал. Когда до человека сразу не доходит смысл такой простой фразы, Шерлок начинает задумываться о его…  
\- Шерлок… - голос доктора оборвал в его мозгу все потоки презрительных мыслей, - ты понятия не имеешь, против чего я не стану возражать.  
Голос, которым Джон ответил, не располагал большинство людей к шуткам, но Шерлок и не умел этого делать, поэтому попросту перешел от слов к действию.  
\- Думаю, имею, – с этими словами сыщик поднялся с дивана, на котором до этого сидел, нахохлившись, как воробей, и направился в сторону доктора.  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, а это не так, то это ты предложил мне спинку потереть…  
Джон почувствовал, как краснеют уши, самую малость. Шерлок тем временем оказался совсем рядом, нависая над креслом доктора, как коршун.  
\- …это ты положил руки мне на талию, заставляя повернуться к тебе спиной… ну или задницей, как больше нравится…  
Теперь Джон хотел провалиться на первый этаж, в квартиру под номером 221C, и сгореть от стыда там.  
\- …это ты… скажешь, кстати, когда начнешь возражать… ты не смел поднять на меня глаза, пока…  
\- Ладно! – резко выдохнул доктор. – Ты прав! – но это ведь Шерлок, доктор был _настолько_ откровенен? Губы совсем близко, взгляд Джона остановился на этих губах…  
Ладони уперлись Шерлоку в грудь, тут же сжимаясь в кулаки вместе с тканью рубашки.  
\- А я, - Шерлок не собирался останавливаться, Джон не собирался начинать возражать, - я сделаю вот так, - он протянул свою руку и зарылся ладонью в волосы у доктора на затылке, чуть задевая кожу ногтями. И тут же оба почувствовали, как волна мурашек прокатилась вдоль его позвоночника, и разлилась по плечам.  
\- Так что не рассказывай мне о личном пространстве, - теплые губы едва касались пылающего уха… руки продолжали сжимать рубашку, царапать кожу, изучать.  
Шерлок слабо потянул Джона за волосы, и доктор послушно отклонил голову назад, давая ему больше доступа.  
Холмс прижался губами к идеально выбритой скуле, и легонько прикусил в том же месте, и снова прошелся губами…  
Дыхание сбилось, в джинсах стало невыносимо тесно, Джон закрыл глаза, и одним рывком «расстегнул» рубашку Шерлока, услышав, как пуговицы с глухим звуком упали на ковер.  
\- А за это… - рокочет низкий баритон на ухо, - ты мне заплатишь, - переходя в шипение на последнем слоге, и Джон чувствует под ладонями его перекаты. С губ срывается первый стон, когда чужая рука намеренно задевает недвусмысленную выпуклость у него в штанах, и доктору полностью сносит крышу, и он инстинктивно тянется к его ремню…  
\- Отставить, - командует Шерлок, и доктор прекращает все попытки. В голове задерживается мысль, что Шерлок сейчас отстранится от него и оставит, удовлетворившись каким-то своим очередным экспериментом, но и эта мысль стыдливо сбегает, когда горячие пальцы уверенно обхватывают его возбужденный член.  
Джон полностью сосредотачивается на удивительно умелых пальцах и своих ощущениях, о контроле речь не идет. Ему хватает нескольких особенно нетерпеливых движений, чтобы кончить себе в трусы.  
Однако, стонет почему-то Шерлок, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и только теперь позволяет себе сесть к Джону на колени. Джон обнимает его одной рукой, вторую кладет обратно на обнаженную грудь.  
\- Ты эти обстоятельства имел в виду? – со смешком уточняет доктор.  
Шерлок улыбается и накрывает ладонь Джона своей.

 

_* - Vlada Crystal – Я Разрешаю Тебе_

5 марта 2012


End file.
